


and all I do is cry (and complain)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Carrying, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Spock (Star Trek), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: leonard is turned into a five-year-old and immediately clings to spock
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	and all I do is cry (and complain)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from halsey's song "is there somewhere"  
> not inspired, i just liked the lyric

“Spock. Spock. Commander. _Spock_.”

“Yes, Captain?” Spock looked up from the five year old playing with his communicator, meeting Jim’s eyes innocently. The child was rather distracting and couldn’t be left alone for a moment. It seemed that Doctor McCoy’s mischievous nature was prevalent even through childhood. 

“Don’t you think Bones should stay in sickbay with Chapel?” Jim asked, his hip cocked and lips set into a troubled frown. It seemed that not having his close friend as his normal self was affecting the captain in a negative way. Spock opened his mouth to reply, but was beaten to it by the child in his lap. 

“No!” Leonard exclaimed, clutching onto the front of Spock’s shirt. “I want ‘Pock. He’s fun.” He looked to the vulcan adoringly, blue eyes shining. Spock found it hard to point out the error in his speech when being looked at in such a way. “He presses the funny buttons. I’ll help!”

Spock didn’t quite know how to reply, his hands settling on the child’s ribs to keep him from suddenly toppling over onto the floor. Children were most irrational when it came to decision-making and even more so when it came to coordination.

“It looks like he likes you,” Jim said, his face softening and his voice taking on an amused tone. He seemed to have given up on the idea of dismissing the child from the bridge and Spock couldn’t help but agree. 

“Yes, it seems he does,” Spock murmured, turning back to his panel. “But he shall not be pressing any buttons of his own.”

“That seems fair enough, commander,” Jim chuckled and returned to his seat. It seemed that Jim’s absence from the vicinity put both Spock and Leonard at ease. Spock, as much as he denied it, hated not having answers and Leonard seemed to only trust Spock to keep him safe. It was, as Leonard called it, a win-win situation.

Spock continued to hold Leonard until the child fell asleep in his arms. Even then, he worked hard until the end of his shift with a protective arm holding Leonard against his chest and the child’s head tucked under his chin. And if Spock left the bridge with a full-grown doctor in his arms rather than the five-year-old he’d walked in with, no one mentioned a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
